Lluvia
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Palabras huecas, eso es lo que son todas esas frases de apoyo para ella: simples clichés que no le regresarán la esperanza. Oneshot


Mi primer escrito de TWD :3 tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre la serie pero usualmente PLL se roba mi tiempo y mis ideas, sin embargo estos dos personajes me parece que tienen una química increíble y aunque no las shippeo, tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellas, así que sin más aquí esta este pequeño Oneshot de Rosita y Tara.

Disfruten y… nos leemos luego!

* * *

Oye sus palabras de apoyo y aunque sabe que están dichas con las mejores intenciones realmente tanta simpatía comienza a cansarle.

"Estarás bien"

"Esto mejorará con el tiempo"

Para ella esas frases no son más que palabras huecas que chocan contra sus oídos y son interpretadas en su cerebro pero nunca llegan a ser algo que la haga sentir mejor.

"Vas a recuperarte"

"Pon la frente en alto"

¿Qué demonios pueden saber ellos si no han caminado la senda que ella ha recorrido? Ellos lo ven sintiendo todo desde fuera. No es lo mismo pues al final del día para ellos es como si no fuera real Y en el fondo la noche sorprende a algunos sintiéndose agradecidos por no estar en su lugar.

"Se fuerte"

"Cuando caes debes levantarte y superarlo"

¿Sus vidas se han derrumbado como la de ella? No.

¿Han sentido desaparecer el amor y la esperanza en un parpadeo? No.

Más que ponerse en sus zapatos ¿Han estado en una situación así? Mierda, claro que NO.

Por eso la chica simplemente no quiere oír una maldita palabra más de ningún poblador de Alexandria, por eso Tara decidió deambular en medio de un día nublado y ventoso por los límites de la ciudad, ajena al jaleo que armaba el resto de la población preparándose para la llegada de Negan en su visita semanal, por eso y porque no podía más, se dirigió una vez más al lugar que más frecuentaba desde su regreso a Alexandria hace 3 días ya: el pequeño cementerio.

El lugar (un pequeño patio tras la iglesia) siempre estaba solo, abandonado. Por eso a Tara le sorprendió ver a una persona allí sentada frente a la tumba de su novia, más aún le sorprendió descubrir que se trataba de Rosita.

Tara se acercó con cautela para sentarse a su lado y al hacerlo su amiga la miró con atención: Seguía usando la misma chaqueta que usaba el día en que se marchó, estaba peinada de la misma manera, las botas viejas no lucían más gastadas de lo usual, sin embargo algo había diferente en ella, lo reflejaba su mirada triste y vacía donde una chispa de luz se esforzaba por no morir.

Lo siento-murmuró Rosita y solo entonces Tara volvió su mirada hacia ella.

Tú no la mataste-respondió la chica secamente-aun así… gracias por el pésame.

No era un pésame-aclaró rehusando su mirada-era una disculpa por no haberlos matado a todos…-Tara intentó esbozar una sonrisa que se quedó solo en eso: en un intento-quise hacerlo pero… todo pasó tan rápido… estábamos rodeados y…

Entonces-interrumpió Tara con voz temerosa- ¿Estuviste allí?-la chica asintió- ¿Ella no sufrió?

No-respondió Rosita con un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo-no… nosotros… estábamos hablando y de repente…-la chica lanzó un suspiro-créeme, dentro de lo que cabe fue mejor así.

¿Lo dices por Abraham y Glenn?-la chica se estremeció ante la mención de aquel hecho-Lo siento-añadió Tara al notar su reacción-no sé qué les hizo exactamente. Sé que murieron pero nadie quiere hablar de ello aún… imagino que debió ser algo horrible… es decir, para que Michonne me esquive todas las preguntas al respecto debió serlo.

Lo fue-asintió Rosita y al notar que Tara seguía mirándola inquisitivamente tartamudeó-Negan… bueno… los golpeo en la cabeza… hasta la muerte con… con un bate… envuelto en alambre de púas…-la muchacha suspiró-Daryl, Rick, Carl, Maggie, Sasha, Michonne, Eugene, Aarón y yo lo observamos todo…

Lo siento-murmuró Tara-no quería recordártelo…

Es igual-suspiró la chica-no es como si pudiese olvidarlo de cualquier manera…

Se estableció entre ellas un silencio solo roto por las ráfagas de aire helado que pasaban silbando entre los árboles aledaños a la comunidad. Rosita miró nuevamente a Tara quien parecía haberse perdido entre sus pensamientos y suspiró. Odiaba verla rota y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Quiso salir porque quería probarse a sí misma que era valiente-murmuró después de un rato atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Tara-nos dijo que quería decirte que te amaba, que hubiera querido irse contigo pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, quería salir por primera vez y enfrentar lo que tenía que enfrentar, quería superarse a sí misma, quería ser mejor por ti… Ella nos pidió que la acompañáramos…-Rosita soltó un suspiro nostálgico y continuó-Cuando Abraham me dejó… me sentía… sola, aun con Eugine a mi lado me sentía perdida… y se notaba, Denise me dijo que me llevó con ella para hacerme ver que no era así y solo viendo que ella confiaba en mí supe que los tenía a ustedes, que aún me quedaban fuerzas para seguir adelante…-tratando de no llorar Rosita tomó la mano de su amiga y la miró de frente-ella creyó que yo podía continuar, así como yo creo que tu puedes hacerlo…

No lo entiendes-suspiró la chica apartando su mano sin querer escuchar más palabras huecas-es diferente… ya he perdido tanto…

¿Y el resto de nosotros no?-inquirió la chica con cierta molestia-¿Y yo no?

Lo sé-murmuró ella y al notar la mirada férrea de Rosita se rindió-es solo que… siento que ya no puedo más-Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar a su Padre, a su hermana, su sobrina, sus amigos y ahora Denise, su segunda novia asesinada.

¿Entonces es todo?-Rosita no quería sonar grosera pero todas las frustraciones que tenía de pronto se juntaron en su voz: la sumisión de los Alexandrinos, la crueldad de Negan, la insistencia de Spencer para estar juntos, la de Eugene para entrar en guerra y ahora Tara rindiéndose. No era justo que Tara simplemente se tirara al trasto y Rosita tuviera que seguir peleando-pues déjame decirte que al menos tú al menos tienes una tumba en la que llorar-le reprochó-si yo quisiera hacer lo mismo tendría que viajar a Hilltop porque a Sasha se le ocurrió llevarlo allí donde nadie lo conoce, donde a nadie salvo a ella y Maggie le importará. Él la eligió a ella, en sus últimos segundos de vida se despidió de ella, pero cuando Negan le mató fue de mí de quien se burló ¿Sabes? A Sasha ni siquiera la volteo a ver, yo tuve que soportarlo -dijo todo aquello muy rápido y aunque dolió expresarlo en voz alta sintió que el horrendo nudo de su garganta se aligeraba un poco.

Y… ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?-inquirió Tara después de unos segundos-si sufriste tanto ¿Por qué no te negaste a que se lo llevara?

Quise hacerlo-admitió-pero estaba muy cansada para pelear y… aunque yo lo quería, él la amaba, la escogió en vida por ser más que la última chica en la tierra y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer contra eso-El silencio volvió a tomar posesión de su conversación por varios minutos.

Deberíamos volver a casa-murmuró Tara después de un rato poniéndose en pie. Rosita guardó silencio unos segundos, luego asintió y la imitó. Las chicas caminaron alejándose del cementerio con el aire soplando incluso más fuerte que antes. Y por un momento, mientras caminaban Tara se permitió no pensar en ella y observar a su amiga: también noto que se veía diferente pues a través de su porte firme y amable creía poder ver su alma rota. Solo al darse cuenta de eso entendió que quizá en el fondo Rosita necesitaba a alguien que la alentara también.

Te quería-susurró Tara mientras caminaban-estoy segura de que Abraham te quería, tal vez no en la manera en la que tú lo querías a él, pero sé que quería que fueras feliz y no que te consumieras por lo ocurrido.

Denise habría querido lo mismo-apuntó la chica con rapidez. Rosita tomó la mano de su amiga una vez más y la obligó a detenerse para mirarla a los ojos-Ella quería lo mejor para ti, te amó hasta el final, tal como Glenn amó a Maggie, tal como Abraham amó a Sasha ¿No es ese un buen motivo para continuar?-Tara la miró pero no respondió-Yo sé que esto te parece cansado y repetitivo, sé que ya no quieres oír que alguien te diga que saldrás adelante, sé que crees que ellos nunca lo entenderán del todo y tienes razón, pero yo no necesito tratar de ponerme en tus zapatos porque eh estado allí Tara, mi mundo ardió y se calló a pedazos, he estado al límite de mis fuerzas pero sigo respirando, estoy viva, sigo aquí… seguimos aquí, así que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer lindura?

Tara quería responder, pero no encontraba nada que decir, parecía que las palabras nunca serían suficientes para explicar su falta de esperanza abrió la boca para intentar hablar pero se interrumpió al sentir pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su piel. Ambas chicas miraron al cielo donde una nube gris se extendía imperiosa. Poco a poco las gotas aumentaron su tamaño al punto que el agua comenzó a empapar sus ropas y escurrir por sus cabellos.

Se miraron por un momento y unos segundos después ambas estaban tiradas a media calle dejando que la lluvia las mojara, justo como en aquella ocasión donde cuando creían todo perdido el destino volvió a sonreírles. Tara tomó la mano de su amiga y le sonrió levemente.

Ambas sabían que nada nunca volvería a ser igual.

Ambas sabían que esto quizá era solo el principio de algo mucho peor.

Nunca dijeron que sobrevivirían, que pelearían o que no se rendirían para rendir tributo a la memoria de quienes perdieron.

Pero lo harían.

Fue entonces, tirada en el asfalto que Tara entendió que a veces no se necesitan palabras huecas dichas una y otra vez para confortar a alguien, que no siempre una sangrienta promesa de venganza es necesaria para encontrar la fuerza interior, que a veces no hace falta un enorme sermón motivacional para hacerte seguir adelante, a veces para lograr todo eso e incluso más, solo necesitas un amigo y un día lluvioso.


End file.
